


How I met Your Father

by friendlyreminder (Alexia_Milkovish12)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_Milkovish12/pseuds/friendlyreminder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Papa! I was wondering how you met daddy”<br/>Mickey glanced at Ian and Ian glanced back at him. How could they explain to their son that when they first met Mickey was trying to beat the shit out of the redhead?<br/>-----</p><p>I suck at summaries so I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey, thank god I've now edited this story cause there were too many mistakes.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it and I don't know, i am not good at this.  
> Adieu.

Mickey was sitting on the sofa next to Ian when their son came running towards them.  
“Papa! I was wondering how you met daddy”  
Mickey and Ian glanced at each other.

How could they explain to their son that when they first met Mickey was trying to beat the shit out of the redhead? 

“Well… We had already known each other but we weren’t friends - their son shot them an interrogative look- I mean… I met him just 'cause your aunt introduced us… they were fake dating.” Mickey finished and Ian started laughing. 

“Go on Papa I wanna know!” Yevgeny was now sitting on the rug.

”Uhm we started hanging out and then Terry found out and he forced me to get married to Svetlana, your mum, then the shithead next to me enlisted and afterwards I went to get him back, and fuck it wasn't easy… but like five or six months later Svetlana left with some girl she was working with and here we are”. 

“But Papa why you let daddy go away? You didn't love him?” Yevgeny was shocked and he was staring at his dads.

“Oh I totally wanna hear this” said Ian giving Mickey a curious look. 

“Fuck off Gallagher! -he nudged at Ian- Cause kiddo you know that your Daddy here is an idiot and well, when we were younger Papa was and idiot too so we made a mess and who gives a fuck, now we’re together.”

Ian was now trying to hold back a grin and he was totally failing. 

“Where did you find me?” The child asked looking at them with his big green eyes.

Sometimes Mickey felt like Yevgeny was their real son… He had his black hair and Ian’s green eyes. He was 4 now but he was still too young to know that kind of stuff.

“Too soon kiddo. Go to bed it’s late. Your dads need a little chit-chat”. Ian turned his head and looked at Mickey. “But Papa it's early come on! I wanna hear other stories!” Now Mickey’s hand was tracing circles on Ian’s lap.  
“No monkey Papa’s right. Bed time come on!”  
Ian stood up and took Yevgeny in his arms and brought him in his room. Mickey followed and helped with the kid.

When they had finally done everything Ian cornered Mickey and pecked him on the lips. Then Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s hips and he kissed his boyfriend. 

And even if in the past their life wasn't so good, in that moment their life was just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Sorry if there were a lot of mistakes but I am Italian so I might have messed something up. Bear with me.  
> Thanks and leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this!  
> Alessia


End file.
